Yugioh Abridged the Zexaled Series Script Episode 11
by theNutmeg33
Summary: In this episode Yuma is getting on track with his heart pieces, but soon gets derailed by a giant cannon, also something about a girl wanting him. Sorry for the wait on this one recently got a new computer and was having trouble with saves. Please enjoy


**Yu-gi-oh Abridged the Zexaled series**

 **Script: episode 11**

Tittle: Pissed off Trains and a Red head

Cast: Yuma, Tori, Astral, Anna, Soccer Guy, Construction Guy, Tomato Guy

The scene starts with first a shot of Yuma's now 4 heart pieces then pans out to so how Tori sitting at a bench and Yuma standing by it.

Yuma: I have 4 heart pieces, damn I'm making pretty damn good time only need 1 more and I'm in the tournament

Tori: and on day 1 to that's pretty impressive, although the duels you did to get them weren't exactly well uh

Yuma: interesting?

Tori: yeah that

Yuma: can't disagree with you on that one

A flashback happens to the three duels Yuma had to get his heart piece each happening after each other

Soccer Guy: Soccer (he kicks a ball and it hits Yuma in the Face)

Yuma: duf

Construction Guy: Construction (Yuma and Tori are running through a construction site screaming)

Yuma and Tori: aaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Tomato Guy: Tomatas

Yuma: Why? (He is holding a cross bread tomato) (flash back ends)

Astral: you know its really a shame how much stuff in Season 1 seems important but is literally just filler

Yuma: true, but at least on the plus side that was the last of the bad filler, rest of it is actually pretty good for the most part, and I guess it wasn't all bad

Tori: oh yeah what wasn't bad

Yuma: well you did look kind of cute in that cheerleading outfit

Tori: you think I looked cute

Yuma: oh yeah you know

Astral: not to interrupt but ah-

Yuma: and before you say anything yes, we will look for number cards for the next two days so calm your tits that you don't have

Astral: ok good

Tori and Yuma continue talking as from the distance someone is watching through a targeting system

Anna: well well well, if it isn't Yuma Tsukumo, you son of a bitch your gonna pay for what you did, EAT SHIT YOU MOTHERFUCKER (she fires the rocket Yuma, Tori, and Astral all notice the rocket and begin to get scared)

Intro

The scene begins with the rocket blast barrowing down on them and Yuma grabs Tori and flings both of them to the ground to avoid the blast

Yuma: TORI MOVE

Tori: ah (the are able to doge the explosion)

Yuma: (as he is on top of Tori and breathing heavily) oh uh sorry Tori, I just kind of forgot that that was a hologram I guess, someone must be having a duel around here

Tori: (she reaches up to her face as Yuma says this and realizes they aren't wearing there scouters) wait a second Yuma were not where our scouters

Yuma: (he also realizes that he isn't wearing his) so that means I just really saved your life

Tori: yup

Yuma: and that also means someone just fired a rocket at us and is trying to kill us

Tori: yup (They both look over where the rocket came from and in the distance Anna fires more)

Anna: COME GET SOME (she fires several more barges at Yuma, Yuma seeing this grabs Tori from off the ground and makes a run for it )

Yuma: (grabbing her hand) RUN TORI

Tori: (thinking) Yuma's holding my- (she is pulled forward by Yuma) (Out loud) Oh shit (Yuma pulls her as they both run from the original attack)

Yuma: Astral can you see if you can make out who's attacking us?!

Astral: uh well all I can see is uh a giant pair of boobs

Yuma: What?!

Tori: what did he say

Yuma: he said a giant pair of boobs

Tori: what the hell does that mean

Yuma: (sounding distraught) I don't know!

Anna: ha you think you can run well little did you know that this bazooka that I a 15-year old girl somehow has also has the ability to turn into a hover craft (Her bazooka grows wings and she rides on top of it) don't ask how I got this thing through customs, now prepare to (she hits her head against a sign) ah Fuck fuck fuck shit why'd you put a fucking sign right there owww

Yuma: we need to figure out how to out run this guy or girl I guess?

Tori: and how are we going to do that?

Yuma: simple Tori, by using a bunch of pictures of use showing were running from her that also symbolizes a passage of time

Tori: and you think that'll work?

Yuma: no idea but were doing it

(The next scene shows them running from Anna through several different still shots until they end up climbing a massive water tower)

Tori: Yuma are you sure this is a good place it seems kind of out in the open

Yuma: well considering we've been basically everywhere else today why the fuck not, maybe she cant fly up her or something (they make it to the top) we made it

Tori: I can't breathe

Yuma: I don't see her maybe we did it

Anna: no you didn't (she is hovering above them) ha fools you'll never out run me for I am a master of woah woah (her bazooka begins to shake and she falls off) ow, oh damn it every damn time

Yuma: why are you chasing us what do you want

Anna: what I want is revenge, revenge on you Tsukumo

Tori: revenge for what

Yuma: what the hell did I do to you?

Anna: you, broke my heart (both Yuma and Tori look completely dumbfounded)

Yuma: I'm sorry what

Anna: yeah My name is Anna Kaboom, ring any bells mister

Yuma: um, I'd say no but I feel like that's the wrong answer

Tori: wait I think I remember you, yeah from elementary school, you were that girl who already had boobs back then

Anna: yeah that was me

Tori: I thought you transferred out a few years ago

Anna: I did but now I'm back and I'm here to get my revenge on him

Yuma: because I broke your heart?

Anna: (she exhales) how typical of course a guy wouldn't remember

Yuma: remember what your not making any sense

Anna: oh come on really, you don't remember my breaking your duel disk, or making you eat rocks or tearing your pants or kicking you in the balls, I did all those things to

Yuma: you did?

Anna: and I did it because I had a crush on you, but then I had to leave so I wanted to profess my love to you under the tree at school and you never came.

Yuma: I don't remember any of that stuff happening, Tori did any of that stuff happen to me

Tori: not that I remember

Anna: well you probably weren't there

Tori: no Yuma and I have known each other since kindergarten and we always spent time together and I defiantly don't remember any of those things happening

Yuma: I thought so, I wasn't even bullied when I was a kid

Astral: wait you weren't?

Yuma: nope

Astral: but what about Shark and Bronk?

Yuma: I didn't meet Shark until he dueled Bronk and as for Bronk well he was an asshole but I wouldn't call him a bully

Astral: and you really weren't bullied

Yuma: Astral, you see my hair people nowadays just kind of know that people with this kind of hair are going to be protags and when that happens then the bully will either die or be severally injured and so they know just to stay away

Astral: huh

Anna: well anyway, while I did want my revenge, actually seeing you up close and realizing that your actually pretty cute has changed my mind a bit

Yuma: you mean your not gonna kill us

Anna: well only on one condition

Yuma: and that would be?

Anna: you gotta be my boyfriend

Yuma: What?

Tori: yeah, what

Anna: well I am doing this because your broke my heart so either its filled in by me blowing you up or with well lets just say me blowing you up (she says this part sexily)

Yuma: o-k then

Anna: so what's it gonna be

Tori: uh Yuma

Yuma: oh hold on (thinking) oh crap Yuma what are you gonna do this chick is crazy I don't want to go out with her think of a way that gets you out of this guaranteed, ah that's it the good old escape route (out loud) you see Anna the truth is well I'm ….. Gay

Anna: really

Tori: wha?

Yuma: yup totally gay ha ha so you know how that goes just a total misunderstanding on so if that's all there is we'll be

Anna: I don't buy it

Yuma: buy what

Anna: that your gay I don't buy it

Yuma: and how do you figure that

Anna: well canonically you're the most likely Yu-gi-oh Protag to be straight

Yuma: well that might be true since when does cannon matter especially according to the fanbases ha ha (the laugh sounds distraught and sad)

Anna: well if the fan base decides that then you'll have no trouble reading this then (she throws something at Yuma and Yuma picks it up)

Yuma: and this is

Anna: oh not much just a fan fiction I found online, and its about You and Shark and let's say lemons

Yuma: oh well you see there's the problem because while I'm gay I'm defiantly not gay for Shark so

Anna (holding up her bazooka) Read the fucking papers

Yuma: ok, I will (he says nervously) um

Anna: skip down to line 20 that's when it gets good

Yuma: ok, (he begins to read (note: this isn't a really part of any fanfiction I'm making it up)) and then Yuma turned to shark and said "oh …. god … I love you" and then proceeded toooooooo, nope (he stops reading and throws the papers away) nope no no no no no no no no, alright fine you got my I was lying I'm not gay I like boobies and pussy and ass and all that good stuff

Anna: ha I knew it

Tori: oh thank god

Yuma: why did you make me read that what the fuck were we gonna do

Anna: you and Shark were gonna split a two headed dildo

Yuma: oh Christ why would you say that why would you say that oh god I don't want that, I don't want that at all

Tori: what's the name of that fanfiction

Yuma: damn it Tori stop being weird

Anna: I don't know why you thought that would work, I mean your girlfriend is standing right there after all

Yuma: girlfriend Tori?

Anna: yeah and I get it you don't want to break up with her cause you're a nice guy or whatever so you decided to use the gay thing to try and get out of it, but come on look at her she's as flat as you are

Tori: I'll have you know these are b cup

Anna: no there not

Yuma: no there not Tori

Anna: and me on the other hand well these, these are F

Yuma: well uh that's uh

Tori: oh yeah well I like to think my best quality is my ass and luckily for me Yuma is an ass man right Yuma

Yuma: I can neither confirm or deny that

Anna: well that shouldn't matter because my ass is awesome two check this out (she turns around as Yuma and Tori and Astral all look)

Astral: that is one nice ass

Yuma: Astral!

Astral: what she said to look

Anna: so there I'm clearly hotter than her so hurry up and ditch her and be with a really woman

Yuma: ok you know what screw it Tori isn't my girlfriend

Anna: she not so then what the problem?

Yuma: the problem, what's the problem? ok then I'm just going to be blunt honesty with you yes I'm straight, no Tori and I aren't a couple and yes you look attractive, my problem with you is that for the entire afternoon you have been chasing is all over town on your flying bazooka trying to MURDER ME over something that happened in elementary school, fucking elementary school! That kind of carp dosent even count back then, god forbid instead of trying to kill me you just come up to me and re-introduce yourself and we talk normally who knows I might have even been willing to go out with you but instead you literally try to kill me so Anna Kaboom. Sorry but I'm not intereste-( Anna gets on top of Yuma and then punches the ground next to him leaving a huge hole in the ground as Yuma watches in terror)- aaa

Tori: Yuma

Astral: and that Yuma is why you don't tell women the truth ever

Anna: listen you, you don't seem to grasp the situation in front of you I want you and I'm going to get you so you can either die by my fist or die by my boobs which is it

Yuma: HOLY SHIT you just punched a fucking hole through solid concrete!

Anna: so?

Yuma: SO?! Are you on steroids or something

Anna: no I'm just an anime girl dealing with an oblivious boy

Yuma: wait anime that right this is an anime specifically Yu-gi-oh and according to the laws of this universe all problem must be solved through a card game no exceptions

Anna: ah damn it, fine you win this round Tsukumo

Yuma: oh thank god that worked, alright Anna if I win this duel you have to stop trying to kill us

Anna: fine and if I win your mine

Yuma: deal, wait before we start do you happen to have either a heart piece or a number card

Anna: I don't know what either of those things are

Yuma: wait I get you not knowing about a number card, but a heart piece, the tournament going on right now

Anna: is that why it was so busy at the airport

Yuma: probably

Astral: well Yuma now that you know that this duel doesn't matter in the long run, you gonna lose on purpose?

Yuma: what no why would I

Astral: because she's hot

Yuma: did you not hear a single thing I said?

Astral: well I did but now it gives you an opportunity after all she is way hotter than Tori or even that cat girl

Yuma: she also seems ten times crazier than either of them

Astral: you don't know that

Yuma: she tried to kill me

Astral: she could have just been shy Yuma, after all she said she pranked you tons of times before because she liked you maybe that just how she shows affection and will be much nicer in an actual date

Yuma: let's say you're right and she actually is nice, what happens if we have an argument or something, I feel like there would be no chance I would ever win ever or shed literally kill me

Astral: Yuma that's just relationships in general

Yuma: how do you even know all this anyway?

Astral: I duno

Anna: who are you talking to

Yuma: my imaginary boyfriend

Anna: but you said

Yuma: I know what I said and its really complicated

Tori: yeah I can confirm though he is talking to someone

Anna: whatever, you can tell me about it on our date

Yuma: not going to happen because I'm not losing

Astral: you really that confident

Yuma: I'm not to worried, after all and I hate to say this but women in yu-gi-oh unfortunately never really do anything especially with dueling

Astral: I guess they are more eye candy than anything else

Yuma: yeah and they also use about the same exact kind of decks, like something that's either really girlly, or something like beasts, fairies, plants or even ice themed monsters –

(the duel starts)

Anna: I summon rocket arrow express in attack mode (rocket arrow express is summoned)

Yuma: (sounding surprised) OR A GIANT FUCK OFF TRAIN WITH 5000 ATTACK POINTS! how did you summon that!?

Anna: Rocket Arrow express can be summoned to my field as long as I control no other cards, however I can control any other cards while its out, it can't attack the turn its summoned and is destroyed during my standby phase unless I discard 5 cards.

Yuma: ok so it actually sucks then ok good, I play a monster in defense mode

Anna: my turn and I'm not discarding any cards (rocket arrow is destroyed) instead I'm placing 5 cards face down and ending my turn (she places the face downs)

Astral: I guess she wanted to protect herself for her fist turn and then set something up

Yuma: yeah a trap, I'll admit this is actually getting kind of interesting, so I guess I might as well as spring that trap

Astral: I don't know about that

Yuma: Astral would you stop freezing up just because there is a face down, I'll use a weak monster anyway, I summon Gogogo Giant, now attack her directly

Anna: from my hand I activate snow plow hustle rustles ability

Yuma: snowplow whatle whatle?

Anna: hustle rustle, and by destroying all the spell and trap cards on my field I can summon him and deal you 200 points of damage for each one (Yuma takes 1000 points of damage and Snowplow is summoned)

Yuma: damn it

Tori: Yuma do not lose this like at all this the most important duel you have ever been a part of

Anna: oh would you shut up, you weren't even smart enough to take him for yourself but don't worry because I'm a nice girl I'll at least invite you over … for a three way

Tori: THE ONLY ONE GETTING INVITED TO A THREE WAY IS YOU, YOU HORE

Yuma: ok this is the second time in two episode we have talked about a three way, am I getting one or not?

Anna: we'll talk about it later because now I activate special schedule, with his card I can revive one machine monster with 3000 or more attack points in defense mode

Yuma: oh this isn't going to end well

Anna: I overlay both Rocket Arrow Express and Snowplow Hustle Rustle to xyz's summon Superdreadnought Cannon Gustav Max (Gustav Max is summoned) and now for its special abilty by detaching an overlay unit I deal you 2000 points of damage

Yuma: 2000?! Just like that

Anna: mmhm and I just want to say I heard what you said about how Girls in Yu-gi-oh only use girlly like cards and I have to say I agree with you especially with Max

Yuma: how the hell is that thing girlly?

Anna: simply because Bitches Love Cannons

Yuma: oh (Gustav Max deals Yuma 2000 points of damage) ahhah

Anna: ha and you were so confident you were going to win, well I'll have you know that the Train arc type is probably the best arc type of the Zexal era to come out of the show, and that's even true today what with its new support it got, it even got a link monster

Yuma: wait you mean you have a link monster too

Anna: its not the best card ever but its not terrible

Yuma: oh come on first Kite now you when am I getting a link monster

Astral: You just got a whole bunch of new support, some of which is actually pretty good

Yuma: but not a link monster

Anna: always concerned about your cards, ha this reminds me of this one time when I took one of your cards

Yuma: when did you do that?

Anna: of course you don't remember, fine I'll tell you about it, you see one day we were on the playground I a snatched one of your cards and ran off up a tree with it you chased after me and I told you, you could have it back if you climbed up there with me but were to afraid to so –

Yuma: wait I was to afraid to climb a tree

Anna: well yeah you were afraid of heights

Yuma: ok now I know you are lying about all this

Anna: what

Yuma: I will admit I used to have some pretty irrational fears when I was a kid, I was afraid of the dark and spiders and also toes funny enough but I ended up getting over them

Tori: and tomatoes, until recently

Yuma: yes and tomatoes but I got over that one well I guess chronologically that episode hasn't happened yet but we already said it at the start cause were not doing that

Anna: and your point?

Yuma: my point is despite all that one thing I can definitely tell you I wasn't afraid of was heights, I mean I climbed up her after all

Anna: well you got over it then, you were even crying like a baby at the very thought of having to do that

Yuma: no I would never be afraid to climb a tree, you know why, because my Dad would always take me mountain climbing with him and the we'd camp out at the top roast marshmallows maybe have a duel and then climb back down I mean we already know that

Astral: actually we don't know that because we skipped the filler we skipped your origin

Yuma: we did oh shit we did ok quick summary my mom and dad were both major archeologists and adventures me and my dad did all sorts of stuff together then one day they both went missing on an exhibition and were (he starts to get sad) presumed dead (he sighs) (he sounds normal) point is never been afraid of heights

Tori: crying and afraid of heights that reminds me of someone

Anna: enough staling Gustav Max attack

Yuma: not so fast but thanks to my Tem-Tempo the Percussion Jin, which I summoned during those flash backs, was able to robbed Gustav of its last over lay unit

Anna: it's a good thing I played train connection which doubled the attack points of Max to 6000 you won't survive this

Yuma: never say never because now I activated my trap card mirror mail causing our monsters to have the same attack and destroy each other but its not over yet, because thanks to my trap Gamushara you take all of your monster attack points as damage

Anna: Nani?

Yuma: that's right so enjoy all 6000 points of damage (anna takes the damage and is defeated)

Anna: damn it

Yuma: yes I win, I love winning all I do is win shut up

Astral: I wasn't going to say anything

Anna: damn it if it wasn't for the fact I couldn't use the actually good train cards I would have won

Yuma: well you didn't and now you have to stop trying to kill me

Anna: fine but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop though

Yuma: what do you mean

Anna: I mean that I'm not going to stop trying to make you mine and I'll come up with something else to

Tori: wait wait wait, Anna I think you got the wrong guy

Anna: what are you talking about

Tori: Kumo Tsuyuma

Anna: what

Tori: does that name ring any bells

Anna: Kumo, wait (she flashes back and changes Yuma in the flash backs to Kumo) oh shit

Tori: yeah when you said he would cry a lot I remembered there was this kid how did that and had a name that was very similar to Yuma's

Yuma: oh yeah I remember that kid, sometimes the teachers would mistake our names for each other

Anna: ah, well I guess this was all a misunderstanding then my bad but you know it's your fault for having similar names

Yuma: I had no control over what I was named and I doubt he did either, also I get you mixing up our names, but the hair though?

Anna: shut up I'm leaving

Yuma: ok bye (under his breath) crazy bitch, (talking to Tori) so what do you think she's going to do when she finds out Kumo killed himself from being bullied

Tori: I don't know

Yuma: well I know one thing I'm done for the day, I'll worry about getting my last heart piece tomorrow

Tori: so in the mean time do you want to hang out at the fair tonight

Yuma: eh sure why not

Astral: another day another episode wasted not involving plot hurray

(Anna now flying on her bazooka)

Anna: Well even if I got the wrong guy he was pretty cute maybe I should – (She hits her head in another sign) ah FUCK AGAIN GOD DAMN IT

End of Episode


End file.
